New Beginnings
by terriblycalm
Summary: When Chloe, a vampire hunter, meets Aster Redfern her world crashes down around her. lol sounds soo dramtic... sorry really suck at this little preview thingy... but you should totally read
1. Let the FLames Begin Chap 1

_**Epilogue**_

_I ran. I ran as fast as I could. It wasn't fast enough, I needed to go faster, but that was next to impossible. I turned down an alleyway. It was a dead end. I heard him behind me. I spun around. Never leave your back unprotected was one of the rules. I would go down fighting. It started to rain. It's funny, when you're so close to death that you could even notice something like rain. Or the fact it smelled like earth and new beginnings, that I would think about something like that when I was about to die. It was funny to think that a year ago I was a normal girl. As I stared through the rain at him, he smiled at me and beckoned for me to come to him. I went forward to meet him. There was no other way. Not another choice. It would end like this, with me becoming like him. It was because I knew the secrets and now because of that I would become one of the secrets, one of their people, one who lived by their rules. He wiped away my tears and smiled at me. Smiled at me because he won and I lost, lost my life. I saw something different in his eyes. Sadness. He was sad, but then he stared laughing and I realized he was only sad because the game was over. It had ended in the moment I gave up the will to fight anymore._


	2. Let the Flames Begin Chap 2

_**Chapter One**_

The band had just finished the last song of the night and was packing up as I crept through the Black Iris club following my mark. He was a vampire that was called Aster Redfern. He was tall, had black hair, and was pale. His eyes were midnight blue and seemed to watch everything at once. He would be leaving soon. I left so I wouldn't be unprepared when he came out. I walk to his car, a black 911 Turbo Porsche. Figures a parasite would have an expensive car. I had parked my bike (motorcycle) just around the corner for a quick escape. I needed to focus. I pulled out my wood sword admiring it yet again. The blade was slightly curved giving it a wicked look and it gleamed with a deep red/ brown look. I heard foot steps and bent my knees just a little preparing to pounce while hiding my sword. Aster looked coolly at me, considering, wondering what I was doing there. He was alone. I pulled out my sword and he was moving towards me, fast, to fast for me to comprehend. He had fed tonight, probably when I went home to change my clothes after collage graduation. In the time I was thinking this he had gotten my sword away from me and had almost grabbed my shoulders. I fell back, faking out while using my momentum to grab his legs and pull his feet out from under him. A look of surprise flashed across his face as I pinned him, careful not to touch his skin with mine.

"Why are you doing this?" Aster hissed into my face. His fangs were showing and his eyes were silvery now. I didn't expect him to demand an explanation but I answered him anyway.

"Because you're a parasite. You infect others so they become like you. You feed off of them, off of us. Because my sister was taken from me by your kind. I took care of that just like I'm gonna take care of you." I answered hissing out the last words painfully.

I watched as his eyes opened in surprise and disgust before they hardened He laughed a cold, cruel laugh.

"Wow you must think you're pretty brave hunting down and killing vampires. Killing your own sister."

"Shut. Up. Now." I growled through my teeth at him. I was trembling. He leaned up and whispered in my ear.

"You know I can help you find him. The one that turned her. All you have to do is let me up and I promise I'll help you get him." His voice was lulling, soothing me. I gave in to it even though I knew I shouldn't, that some small part of my mind was saying no, don't its just another one of their mind tricks. I fell back and dropped off of him. He pinned me then. Covering my mouth with his hand, he was stroking my cheek with his other hand. My eyes were widened with the surprise of being suddenly pressed against the brick wall of a building. Aster took his hand off of my lips and gently brushed his against them. I could feel his fangs growing longer, sharper. Then… It was an explosion of color and thoughts. I had the sense of being pulled forward into his being. I heard his mental gasp of my name.

"Chloe…" It was his thoughts, his soul that was talking to me.

"Aster. What's happening? What is this?" I gave a wave around the fields we were standing in. "Has this ever happened before to you? Have you ever heard of this before?"

"No and yes" he answered me "It has never happened to me before and I've heard of it happening to a couple of my relatives though." His voice dropped to a whisper "It's called the soulmate principle."

Those two words drew me back to the street, back to the building behind me to the vampire in front of me. I'd heard of the soulmate principle before. It's what happened to my sister.


End file.
